


The Cutest Nose

by KillianJones32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: Dean pauses his sketching and throws his gaze over to where Seamus is sitting on their couch with his feet comfortably tucked under him. His dirty blonde hair falls just above his eyes, his rosy lips have turned into a playful pout and his arm rests lightly on the armrest. He looks perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "you have the cutest nose"

...

“Sit still” 

“But I’m bored!” 

“Tough”

“Deeeean!” 

Dean pauses his sketching and throws his gaze over to where Seamus is sitting on their couch with his feet comfortably tucked under him. His dirty blonde hair falls just above his eyes, his rosy lips have turned into a playful pout and his arm rests lightly on the armrest. He looks perfect.

“I thought you wanted me to draw you Seamus and please don’t pout, you’re messing up the drawing.”

Seamus lets out a long, exasperated sigh before setting his mouth back into the thin, gentle smile he had on previously.

For a few blissful minutes, there is no sound in their quaint apartment except for the light dashes of pencil on paper until Seamus grows restless again.

“Are you finished yet?” 

Dean’s lips quirk into a smirk

“Almost.” 

“My legs are beginning to cramp” 

“No they’re not, love.” 

“How would you know!? 

“Because if they were then you’d be complaining even more than you are now and you already had a break ten minutes ago Shay so please hold still.”

“I must have pins and needles then.” 

“Can you wait five more minutes? I’m just finishing your nose and then I’ll be done.” 

Seamus grins and scrunches up his nose teasingly. 

Dean rolls his eyes but goes back to sketching nonetheless. 

Dean loses himself in his work once more, drawing always calms him but somehow it’s always better when he’s drawing Seamus.

Drawing his best friend, his crush, his boyfriend always brought him comfort no matter where or when he did it.

In the dorm room in their early years at Hogwarts, the nervousness Dean had felt when Seamus insisted on Dean drawing him and then the pride that followed when Seamus loved his work.

While he lounged in the common room, watching Seamus celebrate another Gryffindor quiddich victory, trying to deter the budding feelings fluttering in his stomach for his best mate. 

Or on the run in the woods, when drawing Seamus was the only comfort he got until he was forced to burn the pages to pieces for fear that they would be found and therefore Seamus would be targeted. 

Drawing Seamus, whether in person or from memory always brought him peace and today is no different.

However that doesn’t mean that Seamus is ever an accommodating muse.

He fidgets, complains and stretches every few minutes, causing Dean to pause his work until Seamus is done. 

Seamus has always been restless, Dean really shouldn’t be surprised that he would become agitated when he models for him.

But Dean knows that Seamus loves it. Whether he’s secretly an attention seeker or he just wants to help relax his boyfriend, Dean’ll never know but Seamus always makes sure to remind him that he really doesn’t mind doing this for him and he knows that he’s telling the truth. 

“How long does it take to draw a fecking nose Dean?” 

Dean grins, “Just a few more minutes more, I’m sorry.”

“You’re very slow”

“You just have a complicated nose, it’s hard to draw.” 

Seamus gasps in dramatic offense, “Are you insulting my nose?”

Dean lets himself laugh this time, “Of course not my dear. You’ve a very cute nose. In fact you have the cutest nose that I have ever seen.

Seamus huffs and settles back into position, “Damn right I do.”

Three minutes later Dean sits back with a satisfied smile and tucks his pencil behind his ear.

“Okay, I’m done.” 

Seamus’s eyes widen and he grins with pure joy, “Brilliant!”. He leaps up from the couch and stretches his arms, clasping his hands together high above his head making his shirt lift ever so slightly at his stomach. 

Dean licks his lips but forces himself to look away.

“Well can I see it?” Seamus asks eagerly.

Dean swallows and nods.

Seamus strides over and stands behind Dean, both of them staring at the drawing. 

It’s pretty decent in Dean’s opinion. He’s done better but contrary to what Seamus would tell you, he didn’t spend as long on this drawing as he usually does. 

He’s been experimenting with a few different styles too so it looks a tad different…and Seamus’s hair looks a bit off on his forehead…oh and damn maybe he should have edited the nose just a bit more, it doesn’t look that realistic-

Dean feels Seamus press soft kisses up his neck and he shivers when Seamus whispers into his ear, “I love it”.

“Y-yeah?” You’d think after dating for three years, Dean would have grown used to this, grown tired of this but he never ever does. 

Seamus grins against his ear, “Yeah, so how about I show you just how much I love it?”

Seamus takes Dean’s earlobe into his mouth, causing Dean to groan loudly.

“Well I suppose I do owe you.” Dean replies and he’s quite proud of the fact that he didn’t stutter once in that whole sentence. 

Seamus releases a throaty laugh, gently tilting Dean’s face so he can brush their lips together softly. 

“You most certainly do”

...


End file.
